Wallflower
by idratherbesailing
Summary: She was just a wallflower, sitting on the sidelines, wishing that he would notice her. [ sora x naminé ]


1.15.07

Is this my first entry for the new year? Hahaa how cool is that?

Yes, this is my second Sora x Naminé fic. I was originally going to have it with a different character but after writing the first few paragraphs, I realized that it wasn't fitting with that character. So, I chose Naminé because I felt like I could relate to her. This story is pretty much true. It actually just happened to me two days ago. Long story short; I found out that my friend likes the same guy I like, and it turns out that he does like her. Yeahhh, it was complicated. So, I wrote this as a way to let some crap go and now I am better. I guess. Anyway, hope you guys like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved with Kingdom Hearts 2.

naminé **and** _sora_

WALLFLOWER

_

* * *

_

"Naminé, come on! Why won't you come to the dance?" whined the brunette.

Naminé shrugged, "I don't know. I get bored there, so what would be the point of going, Olette?"

Olette sighed, "Dances are a lot of fun! I mean, who knows, you might even get to dance with you-know-who."

With that remark, Naminé's face quickly turned bright red. Her blonde hair covered her face as she drew a sketch of a young child. She never went to any of the dances, and she was perfectly fine with that. Naminé always wondered if she would have fun at dances, but then she thought of the loud music, the fighting, and many other negative aspects that helped her realize that she would have more fun sitting in her room of white, drawing, in a quiet atmosphere.

"You know what, Naminé?" Naminé looked up at Olette, seeing that she had a determined look on her face. "You are going to that dance whether you like it or not." Naminé began to protest.

"Naminé, you haven't been to one dance this year! So this one is going to be your first!" Olette smirked and then ran to Naminé's closet. After searching through it for a while, she pulled out Naminé's average white slip on dress and paired it with a denim jacket.

"Here, put that on," Naminé opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Finally she replied, "Olette, do I really have to go?" Olette nodded back. Naminé sighed and went into her bathroom to change. Olette didn't have to change her orange tank top and denim mini skirt, so she flopped down on Naminé's bed as she waited.

When Naminé finally came out, Olette squealed, "You look gorgeous, Naminé!" The blonde bashfully looked down at her shoes and weakly muttered a thank you.

Olette looked over at the clock and gasped, "Naminé, we have to leave now! Let's go!" Naminé gathered her things and placed them in her purse. They ran down the stairs giggling and left the house to go to the dance.

Loud music blasted in the gym, and Naminé winced. She wasn't used to listening to music this loud, but there was nothing she could do about it. There was no turning back now. She quickly followed Olette and looked around. Then, she saw a hand wave at her.

"Um, Olette, I'll be right back." Naminé shyly whispered. Olette nodded in response as she was listening to Hayner talk to her.

Naminé slipped through the crowd and finally made her way over to the person that had previously waved to her.

"Hi, Kairi," Naminé smiled.

"Hey, Naminé!" Kairi greeted and hugged the blonde in return. Kairi looked similar to Naminé; the shape of her face, the length of her hair, and her height. There were some differences though; Kairi was a red head, while Naminé had golden blonde hair. Personality wise, Kairi was way more outgoing than the timid blonde. She was liked by everybody because of her nice personality, yet Naminé had few friends because she was too scared to talk to them. She wasn't totally anti-social though.

"Naminé, I don't think I've ever seen you at a dance," asked Kairi.

At first Naminé couldn't hear her, but she soon understood what she said, "Oh, well Olette dragged me here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Naminé!" Kairi grinned at the blonde, making her feel more comfortable. Feeling as if she had nothing to say, Naminé scanned the gym but then stopped when her gaze reached the door. A certain boy was walking into the gym, being greeted by many other guys. Naminé softly smiled and continued to stare at him. Kairi noticed that she was staring at him, and she giggled.

"Well, I guess Sora made a pretty good entrance," Naminé looked over at Kairi who was also watching him. Naminé scanned Kairi's face and noticed that she too was also interested in Sora.

Naminé took a breath, "Um, Kairi, by any chance do you like Sora?"

Kairi bit her lip, "Well, I thought it was obvious. Yeah, I do. Why, do you?"

"No."

That was a lie.

She thought THAT was pretty obvious.

Naminé stared at him every day.

Naminé tried to find some way to get him to talk to her.

Naminé drew pictures of him in her spare time.

She did like Sora.

There was no way he could like her back, though. Kairi had a much better chance than she did.

'Don't worry about it. I shouldn't even bother with them,' thought Naminé.

The blue eyed blonde went back over to Olette, even though she was still talking to Hayner. It was very obvious that they both had a crush on each other, and yet neither one of them wanted to confess. Naminé felt very out of place. She leaned against the wall and sighed. The fact that Kairi liked Sora kept on repeating in her head. Kairi rushed over to her giggling.

"You will not believe it! Sora wants to dance with me!"

She was right.

There was no way he could like her back.

Forcing a smile, Namine whispered, "Great. You're lucky."

The up beat song faded, and a slow song took over. Kairi squealed and ran to the center of the gym, leaving Naminé alone, taking small breaths. She looked over and saw Kairi wrap her delicate arms around his strong shoulders. The red head looked up at him, smiling.

"Why did I even bother?" Naminé felt a tear slip down her pale face. She didn't bother to wipe it, though.

"Olette? Where did you go?" Naminé stood on her tip-toes looking for the brunette. Finally she saw Olette dancing close to Hayner, having a good time.

It seemed like every girl had found a boy to dance with.

Every girl but Naminé.

This is why she never went to dances.

She never went because she knew she wouldn't be able to find anyone to dance with. It definitely wouldn't be Sora, the one person she would wish on a star for. Naminé just wished that for once, he would notice her, and love her back.

But someone else was in the way. Someone prettier, and smarter, and just overall better.

Naminé began looking for her purse. After digging through the piles of jackets, she found it. She pulled out her coat as well, and slipped it on. Naminé looked back at Olette and decided not to bother her.

"Bye, Olette. Bye, Kairi," whispered the blonde.

"Bye, Sora. I'll see you in my dreams."


End file.
